


Midnight in Paris or Adrien´s New Year´s Resolutions

by Chocolateflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2017, 2018, Allergies, Bakeries, Bets, Cats, Childhood Friends, Childhood mentioned, Cold, Cooking, Countdown, Dreams, End of 2017, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gathering, Hanging Out, Happy Ending, Hope, Hugs, Loneliness, Love, Midnight in Paris - Freeform, Modeling, New Encounters, New Year´s, New Year´s Eve, New Year´s Resolutions, Paris - Freeform, Passion, Past Relationships, Pregnancy, Snow, Start of 2018, Winter, Work, celebration, feathers - Freeform, friends - Freeform, happiness, happy new year, kiss, resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolateflower/pseuds/Chocolateflower
Summary: Adrien is celebrating the end of 2017 and the first day of 2018 with his friends and not at one of his father´s party, which he is thankful for.Will 2017 end and 2018 start well for him? One last new encounter and one last allergic reaction before the countdown... how is this evening going to end?All rights and characters belong to Thomas Astruc and his team!





	1. Chapter 1

_Fashion Icon and Supermodel Adrien Agreste was seen at the borders of the Seine this very week-end, talking a walk. Our blond model was wearing his fathers new line. A wonderful green scarf added to a simple black coat signed Gabriel on the shoulder. Equipped with brown Chelsea boots against the muddy water on the streets. Hereby you will find the amazing shot our photographer managed to take. Look at this perfect blond hair and muscled thighs! Dayummm!_

_It appeared our hot-shot was taking a walk on his own, without any lady or man by his side, just enjoying a snowy day in Paris by himself. Thank you for our dedicated photographer for going outside on such a cold evening! Our model doesn´t appear to be saddenend by his recent break-up with Lila Rossi, a famous italian model. Maybe they short relationship wasn´t as dreamy as it appeared to us through their Instagram pictures. It was officialized in September that Adrien Agreste and Lila Rossi weren´t a couple anymore._

_Well, we hope to see Adrien finding the love of his life before New Years Eve! Good luck (although with your looks you probably don´t need any!)_

 

 

Adrien felt too lonely to laugh at his own misery. Of course everyone thought that his good looks would be helping him with the ladies. How wrong people could be... they didn´t know that his name and looks were the very reason of his loneliness and misery. It had been like this since he had only been a child, alone and forced to go to photoshoots. Now he was even forced to work on something he wasn´t passionate about, forced to go to meetings and photoshoots. As a young man he now was forced to date some female models he didn´t even like, just because his father ordered so and he was just too scared to say his own mind and break free from his fathers chains.

He didn´t like anything he had to do from 8 o´clock to sometimes late in the night. Even if he was the boss´s son, he had to be at work at 8 o´clock sharp five days a week and didn´t get to go on vacation much. Going to boring meetings, getting bothered by incompetent workers, who kept getting in his way to try to get a raise, that was Adrien´s routine nowadays. Everybody was using the fact that he was more human and comprehensible than his father. People kept asking him for things work related or not, so that at the end of the day when everybody would leave he didn´t get to finish anything, so he was left to stay alone in the cold and empty building.

He had gotten his business degree after studying for five years, but still directly after his BAC he had had to work at his fathers company during his free time. He was nearing the celebration of two full years of working at the company.

 

He clicked the tab away with this atrocious article about him, his mind drifting to his New Years Resolutions:

1) Get out of this hell-hole.

2) Do something that hasn´t anything to do with fashion!

 

This year, he would at least get to party with someone he appreciated, since for once his father wasn´t holding up an event, which he was thankful for. He probably wouldn´t have stayed long before dashing of to his friends party. He quickly glanced at the clock: 31. December 2017 17:32

Everyone had already left the building since everybody was allowed to leave earlier. Adrien stood up and grabbed his coat on the back on his desk chair, slipping his arms in and buttoning it up. After turning his office computer off, he checked for his keys, wallet and cellphone before running out of the building, enjoying way to much the feeling of being able to run out of there, even if nobody was watching him and even if he would have to come back in a few days.

He slowly made his way to his cold and empty apartment. He soon arrived in front of the large, building, the front forged fence with golden designs. He unlocked the door and greeted the house guardian, who was always checking who was entering, even though the building had high security standards.

Once on his apartment he headed straigth to his bathroom to take a long relaxing shower. He turned up the heat in his shower, hoping to loosen his muscles more, his skin flushing pink in the process.

After exiting the shower and toweling the excess of water on his body, he tucked the towel around his waist, making his way towards his walk-in closet. After slipping on his boxers and throwing his towel in a corner, he chose to simply wear jeans and a white dress shirt with a grey sweater. Nino had told him to keep it simple, so he kept it simple. Once dressed he made his way towards his kitchen to be met by his cat sitting on the counter, meowing in order to get his attention. After a few pets, Adrien poured some cat food into a bowl setting it on the floor. The cat jumped off the counter and ran towards the bowl, devouring the contents. Adrien chuckled and lifted his gaze towards the clock 18:55. He was running a bit late, having promised to arrive earlier to help his friend out.

He checked himself in a mirror and tried to tame his wild blond curls withtout any success. He tried to rub at his eyes trying somehow to lessen the dark rings around his eyes without any success either.

After saying goodbye to his cat, (because that is just something he does) he ran out with his keys in hand, locking the door behind him. He was holding a bottle a champagne and a bottle of red wine in one hand, which was crushing his fingers. He let out a curse before stuffing his keys in his pocket and taking a bottle in each hand. The moment he got out of his building, the cold winter wind blew across his face and neck. Shuddering he lifted his shoulders so he could protect his neck in his scarf tighly wound around his neck.

 

He walked down the busy streets towards his friends adress. He soon arrived in front of the old building and rang the doorbell. Someone buzzed him in and he quickly entered as the wind picked up outisde. He marched down the small hallway up to the stairs.

Finally Adrien arrived in front of an apartment and rang the doorbell.

He didn´t wait long until he saw the familiar face.

"My Golden-Pretty-Boy is here!" the girl nearly screamed as she launched herself at him. Adrien groaned in annoyance at the nickname.

"Hello to you too, Alya." He said hugging her back. "This is for you and Nino." He added handing her the two bottles he was holding.

After Alya thanked him and took his coat he walked further inside, decinding to scare Nino who appeared to be preparing something in the kitchen. Slowly Adrien crept inside the kitchen before jumping on his friend.

"AAAAHHHH!" Nino whipped around only to be crushed in a hug by Adrien.

"Adrien man... stop scaring me like that. I would like to make it to 2018!" Adrien chuckled and started messing with Nino´s hair.

"Stop it! You don´t want me to start messing your perfect hair, Mr. Model! My hands are dirty from preparing everything! I am the only one working here."

"That´s so NOT true Lahiffe!" Alya screamed from their living room.

Nino laughed along with Adrien. Nino really liked getting on Alyas´ nerves.

Adrien washed his hands and started helping Nino by cutting vegetables. They fell into a comfortable conversation about their day. Even if Adrien never complained but to himself he couldn´t help but tell his best friend over and over that he hated his job. But tonight he didn´t want to talk about it and told this to Nino so, who had asked how things had been going at work. He just didn´t want to think about it tonight and simply wanted to have a good time with his friends.

He had met Nino at the university and had most of his classes with him.

"Hey Adrien, I don´t know if Nino told you, but my best-friend is coming as well! The one I was with during all my childhood through elementary, collège and lycée." Adrien halted cutting the carrots. He was always a little wary of meeting new people. But he trusted Alya.

"Don´t worry Golden-Boy. You will definitly like her." She said while smirking mischieviously at him and patted him on the back. Adrien frowned as he watched her smirk. He didn´t see Nino grin next to him as well.

"Are there other people coming?"

"Yeah, a couple of old classmates, you already met them oncce. Do you remeber?" Adrien nodded and smiled, before continuing with pealing the potatoes.

"Young boy, you know you shouldn´t do anything in the kitchen with a white short on!" Alya scolded. She marched up to him, slapped the knife from his hands and unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up before taking an apron of the back of the kitchen s door and forced him to wear it.

He thanked her as she already walked away to set the table. Nino left him so he could get dressed. Alya later joined him, complaining that nothing was ready.

Suddenly the door rang, the bell resonating in the silent apartment and Adrien heard Alya sprint to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A few people soon came inside the small Parisian apartment after Alya had gone open the door. They entered one by one the small living room, making the room look even smaller with so many people inside.

They presented themselves as Alix, Kim, Mylene, Ivan and Rose to Adrien, before greeting Nino, who had left the kitchen. All were wearing bright colored shirts and glittery party hats... well most of them did.

"Guys, we already met. I already know your names." Adrien chuckled as he greeted each one of them.

"Sorry, we didn´t know if you would remember us." Mylène admitted slighlty embarassed.

"No worries, Mylène." Adrien smiled.

"Max and Juleka couldn´t come since they are out of Paris. Get seated everyone! Hop hop!" Alya ushered them in towards the living room.

"Well now we are missing one person... not that any of us are surprised." Kim chuckled as he reajusted his glittery hat on his head.

"Yeah, she is the most important one. She is bringing the dessert." Alya said loud and clearly for everybody to hear, making everybody turn around and stare at her with wide eyes, while Adrien stared at her curiously with his head cocked to the side.

"Mari is bringing dessert? Mmmhhh! That´s something I haven´t had in a long time!" Kim exclaimed with a huge grin on his face as he let himself fall down on the couch between Mylène and Alix.

He leaned against Alix, resting his head on hers, apparently still happy from the news that the last guest was bringing the dessert. Alix punched him in the shoulder for taking up too much space, which led him to lean in more on her and crushing her by putting his weight on her.

Rose walked up to Adrien and both began to catch up.

"So how is life doing, Rose?" Adrien asked.

"Really well, I wanted to thank you for your donation once again! We could help so many kids! They were extasic when we brought them on a trip."

"Did you have fun?" Adrien asked with a smile.

"Yes! It was amazing! They had been in the hospital for so long, and knowing the favourite Disney heroes were not far away, and they would possibly never get to meet them broke all of our hearts. I had never seen them so happy!" Rose smiled lovingly as she remebered the good time she had spent with the sick children."

"Well the picture you sent me was beautiful." Adrien said with a warm smile.

"And you? Anything changed since the last time we saw each other?" Rose asked.

"No... not so much sadly." He asnwered with a strained smile.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Finally!" Alya exclaimed angrily, while Nino tried to calm her down.

"She could have done much worse. She is only half an hour late, Alya." Alix screamed as Alya slowly marched across the room, before going into the hallyway towards the door so she could open the door to her last guest.

"Remember the time when Marinette said she late because her dog ate her socks?" Ivan asked the group.

Whereas Mylène quietly chuckled behind the back of hand, Alix and Kim howled out laughing. Adrien chuckled along amused by their reactions. Mari seemed to be quiet an interesting person. Not that the word dessert had awakened his curiosity as it was told that she was bringing it...

They heard a loud gasp coming from the hallway and distinct voices arguing quietly. Everybody in the living room was silent, trying to catch a word they were saying, but with no luck. Nino was beginning to lose his patience after five minutes, before he marched up to the front door himself. They heard another loud curse coming from Nino, before a door closed.

"Come on Mari! Mari! Mari! Mari!" Everybody chanted as they clapped thier hands in synch with their encouraging, before they heard footsteps nearing.

Nino entered with a pile of cartoon boxes in his arms, quickly followed by Alya, who was carrying a smaller package. At last a young black-haired woman made her way inside. She was wearing a dark blue dress, which was stylishly clashing with her milky skin.

Everybody greeted her with friendly kisses on her cheeks like every French person did. Adrien slowly walked up to her from he had stood with Rose and stayed in line with everyone who wanted to greet her. He was curious to see her face, he hadn´t gotten any chance, since everybody had jumped on her as soon as she arrived. As soon as she had walked, everybody had stood up blocking his view as he was on the other side of the room.

He walked up as the last person to her. She had the purest eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes were the colour pf the skies on a bright summer day, framed by dark, long lashes and he couldn t will himself to look away. Her round cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from the cold weather outside. He leaned in to kiss her cheeks, his face approaching hers, when suddenly something tickled his nose and a loud sneeze escaped him, before he could fight the urge down.

Time stopped around him as he realized he just had sneezed in her face. Her cheeks flushed heavily as his eyes shot open to see her more than confused and surprised expression, her pupils blown wide in her blue orbs, her lips formed an oval shape, her brain was still trying to register what had just happened.

"I- I am so sor-" He didn´t even get to finish his apology, he sneezed again, but now he at least had the decency to turn away, before getting the chance to sneeze on her face once again.

"Ah! Mari! Adrien is allergic to feathers. So you might want to drop the feather earings, Marinette." Nino said. Adrien saw through his teary eyes that she was wearing peacock feathers as earings. The colour looked splendid on her, the blue and green accuenting her rosy cheeks and deep blue eyes, but unfortunatly he was allergic to feathers. Another sneeze broke out of him.

"Oh My! I m so so sorry. I-I didn t know !" Marinette exclaimed slightly horrified by her mistake. She brought her hands up to her mouth, trying to muffle her gasp, before she took a step, not wanting to cause the stranger more misery.

"Come with me Girl!" Alya said beford she dragged her friend behind her to the hallway to go to her bedroom.

Alya took Marinette´s coat from her hands and threw it onto the pile of coats on her bed.

"Why didn t you tell pe someone was allergic to feathers?!" Marinette asked.

"Sorry, I forgot and I didn t know you would come all feathery to my apartment.

Marinette huffed, clearly embarrassed she just had been the cause of an allergic reaction. She brought her hands up to her ears and took her feathery earrings out, before depositing them on Alya s nightstand.

"You might want to take that feathery ring off as well." Alya commented as she pointed at her left hand.

"You might want to wash you hands as well. Nino told me a molecule of a feather could already get his best friend to cry." Alya laughed as she ushered Marinette towards the bathroom.

Alya left Marinette alone and got back to the living room to tend to her guests.

Marinette´s rapid beating heart seemed to slowly calm down as she porceeded to wash her hands, hoping to get rid of any tracw of feathers on her hands at least. Eventhough the young man just had sneezed on her, she still had seen his handsome face. She would be lying if she didn´t say that he wasn´t pleasant to the eyes... and now he probably hate her. She knew how she got cranky because of her allergies, so she couldn´t really blame him.

She was lost in thoughts as she dried her hands on the small towel, before looking at the mirror. Her make-up was still perfect, not that she had much on, only a stray eyelash was resting on her cheekbone. Bringing up her finger, she swiped it away, making a wish as she blew it off her finger, hoping that this evening wouldn´t end up with a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> I hope you liked the update!  
> Eat chocolate!


	3. The Cat´s Out Of The Bag

Adrien had one more thing to add to his New Year´s Resolution list:

3) Definitly try not to sneeze on a beautiful girl´s face again.

Well he hoped that for the last hours of 2017, it wouldn´t happen either. Take it as an early resolution.

One time was traumatising enough. He knew he wasn´t particurlarly good at flirting, not that he had actually much of a chance each time, since he didn´t even get to date people he actually wanted to date, but now it was just crossing the line. He had always hated this feather allergy, but now he was silently asking God why he was putting him through all of this! He couldn´t help but let out a curse as another sneeze broke through him. His eyes were red and teary, and his nose was starting to get blocked.

Someone waved a tissue on front of his face, he took it without looking at the person, who was probably Alya or Nino. He mumbled out a thanks before he turned around and blew his nose. He felt his nose and eyes calm down, now that any feather was in sight. He made his way towards the kitchen in order to throw away his tissue, before washing his hands in the sink. He tried to blink the tears in his eyes away, but his body´s immune system still thought there were some feathers in the air.

While Adrien was still blowing his nose in the kitchen, Marinette finally decided to face the others and leave the bathroom, where she definitly couldn´t hide all night. She slowly approached the living room, where everybody was chatting.

"Mari! Be glad you brought dessert, because would have to be extra nice to everbody." Kim said as he saw her enter.

"How come you still come late after so many years?" Alix asked chuckling.

"I have stopped asking myself that." Alya answered as she sighed. She was now standing next to Marinette, lifting her hand up to her friend´s shoulder. Marinette slapped her friend´s shoulder.

"Hey! I´m not always late!" Marinette tried to defend herself, before crossing her arms over her chest, clearly annoyed by the accusations.

"Well the only time you are not late is when I tell you the right time minus half an hour." Alya said, which had all her guests in the living room chuckling.

Suddenly, everybody turned to Nino as they heard him pop the champagne.

"Who wants some champagne?" Nino asked as he started to fill the flutes.

"Mari? I´m not even asking, I know you like champagne." Nino said which made her blush bright red.

The blond man entered the living room, quickly crossed the room after Nino had called him and picked up the flute Nino had filled for him.

Alya left Marinette´s side to go migle with Rose and Alix. Marinette was already lost in thoughts, before she felt someone approach her. She lifted her gaze up to meet emerald green eyes. She felt her her whole body relax as she gazed up at those eyes.

" _Salut_! I wanted to excuse myself for..." Adrien began to scratch the back of his head, clearly still embarassed. "Well for... sneezing on you..." He ended on an awkward note. Marinette gaped up at him .

"Nono! It was totally my fault! I shouldn´t have had any feathers on! Well not that I knew someone could be allergic to them but still..." She mumbled the end. Adrien chuckled.

"Now you know that feather allergies are a thing!" He said with a small smile, which had Marinette´s heart racing in her chest. "But yeah...sorry for sneezing on you."

"No worries, it wasn´t that bad." Marinette said before her smile froze.

What did she just say? Her head dropped as her cheeks flamed anew. Suddenly she realized, the young man was chuckling. She shyly looked up between her bangs, before quietly giggling herself.

"Well, I will still make sure to not do it again if you don´t have anything against my decision." Adrien asked all the while chuckling.

"I think I can live with your decision." Marinette said as she righted herself up to a more confident stance, and sipped at her flute.

"Oh! Since our introduction was  _sneezed_  short. I never got to present myself. I´m Adrien." The blond man said as he extanded his hand. Marinette eyed his hand before clutching it and shook his hand.

"Are you scared you are going to sneeze at my face again, Adrien?" She asked with a smirk as her gaze went from their hands to his face. Adrien froze, his eyes locked on her lips.

"Let´s not take any chances." Adrien admitted.

"No problem, I´m Marinette. But I guess you already knew."

"The others kept calling you Mari. So no I didn´t know your name." He said with a content smile.

_Marinette really suits her._

"Well it´s Mari for short. You can call me Mari if you want." Marinette proposed with a sheepish smile.

"Mari! Can you come help me in the kitchen? Why I am even asking? You owe me, you were late." Ayla screamed from the kitchen. Marinette excused herself form Adrien, before slowly walking towards the kitchen. The small kitchen was filled with so many things that Marinette halted for a second, trying to get a view over everything.

"Can you cut the avocados?" Alya asked as she pulled something else out of the fridge. Marinette began to search for the avocados and a knife.

"Wear an apron, please." Alya demanded, scared her clumsy friend would stain her beautiful dress.

"Alright, alright, Mlle. Bossy." Marinette laughed.

"So does your dress fit right?" Marinette asked as she started with the avocados.

"Mari? Your dresses always fit perfectly. I´m under the impression I don´t wear anything since they fit so perfectly and the fabric is so smooth." Alya answered with a beeming smile. "Are you finished with the avocados?"

"Yeah? What do you want me to do with them?" Marinette asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"Can you put them equally inside each small cup ?" Alya asked.

After Marinette had finished her task, Alya put a few cut tomatoes and shrimps on the avocados, before going in the living room.

"Everybody sit down at the table! We just finished the  _entrée."_ Alya announced.

Meanwhile everybody was taking a seat, Marinette decided to clean up the kitchen a bit, since it looked like a storm had passed through.

Alya rushed inside the kitchen and opened the fridge and got two bottles of white wine and got out to put them on the dinning table. Marinette was putting the small entrées on a tray so it would be easier to transport. As she was about to pick up the tray, Alya rushed inside the kitchen once again and let out a gasp as she saw Marinette.

"Leave it! I really want to it, so I´m not taking any chances for you to drop it." Alya said. Marinette laughed, not surprised by her friens reaction.

"Alright then what can I take?"

"Well, the rest of the shrimps and the mayonnaise I made in the fridge." She said before turning on her heels and walking out.

It took Marinette quite some time to find what she was looking for in the fridge, since the whole fridge was filled to the brim.

Once she arrived in the living room, she saw that every seat was taken and that the only seat left was the one next to Adrien. She blushed heavily. She was sure, Alya had done it on purpose, well... not that she really minded now...

She put the mayonnaise and shrimps on the middle on the table, before sitting down next to Adrien. Adrien appeared to be struggling with the buttons of the cuffs on his white dress shirt. Marinette looked around to see the boys had all rolled their sleeves up, hoping to not stain them with shrimp juice.

"Need a hand with that?" Marinette asked before she realized it. "M-my h-hands are clean." She said as she waved them in front of her face. Adrien smiled nodding.

"Well, if it doesn´t bother you."

After fiddling herself for a minute with the buttons, she expertly rolled his sleeves up. She thought she died and went to heaven, when her finger tips grazed his smooth taned skin. She could feel his superficial veins that were right under his skin. She blushed heavily as she kept her hand ducked so he wouldn´t be able to see her reddened cheeks.

"Thank you." He said with a huge smile once were rolled up to his elbows.

"Adrien! Serve Mari some wine!" Mylène said with smile, hoping it would calm Marinette´s nerves. Adrien picked up the bottle and filled her glass and his.

"So Mari? How was your internship in London?" Rose asked, she was seated to Mari´s left.

"It went really well! It was tough to speak English all the time, since it´s not my forte, but it was realy exiting. You should have come visit me! I could have shown you around!" Marinette said.

"I´m sure you had many things to do."

"That´s true."

"Glad to be back in Paris?"

"Absolutly! I missed you all so much!" Marinette admitted. "I didn´t even get to visit my parents so much, since I didn´t have much free time and it´s not like that could."

"Why? Where are your parents working?" Adrien interrupted, too curious. Marinette cheeks blushed as she hadn´t realized he had been listening.

"They own a bakery." Marinette explained "They can´t really take much time off. And my mother and father are nearly the only workers, so they need each other´s help." She shrugged. "Now I hope I will be staying here, so... yeah... my superior was kind enough to let me come here for the Fashion Week." Marinette smiled at the memory, she had neevr been happier to be home.

"The Fashion Week?" Adrien coughed up, clearly surprised.

"Mari is the best fashion designer I know!" Mylène beemed from her seat in front of them.

"Well, I´m the only one you know Mylène." Marinette pointed out with a small smile.

"But you are definitly more than good." Mylène argued back, her eyes daring Marinette to say otherwise.

"Where were you interning?" Adrien asked, genuily curious. After leaving work he had been hoping to not talk about fashion or anything in that direction, but now he felt the need to get to know her.

"In a small fashion house in London. Not really well known, but I always liked the designer´s work. It was my last internship before graduating from my _école de couture_." Marinette explained.

"And now? Any project for your future?" Adrien asked. "Do you want to start your own boutique and brand?"

"This woud a dream, but... I´m nearly not organized enough to be able to open my own boutique. And I still want to work with other more experienced designers. well at least I hope they will be willing to help me learn new things." Marinette admitted sheepishly.

"Don´t worry Mari! You are going to do great there! Soon you are going to knock Gabriel Agreste of his thrown!" Rose nearly screamed as she tried to encourage her friend.

Whereas Marinette started laughing, Adrien started chocking on the piece of shrimp he had been about to swallow down. Marinette whipped around as she heard him and rubbed circles on his back, waiting for a sign to slap his back. After a few seconds, Adrien´s coughs calmed down.

"Adrien man are you alright?" Nino asked form the other side of the table.

"Yeah, y-eah. No worries." Marinette inspected his face for a second, before turning around to look at Rose.

"I´m not going to knock him out of his own company, Rose. I think I would be out of a job, before I did that." Marinette thoght out loud.

"Why would you be out of a job?" Adrien asked after a sip of wine, his eyes were focused on her.

"I got a job in designing at  _Agreste._ I start next week!" Marinette said, excitement laced in her voice and etched in her facial expression. She was nearly jumping up and down in her seat.

"You seem to really like the  _Agreste fashion house..._ "

"Who wouldn´t? The designs are amazing, I have no idea where Mr. Agreste gets his inspiration on, but the fabrics are always amazing and the patterns. And don´t get me started on the colours they use! It´s modern yet the designs are still classic. I simply love his work!" Marinette explained.

Adrien was stunned. He never had met one of the designers that had been so passionate for the designs of the house.

"Then I guess we will see each other more often." He said with a small smirk. Marinette stared at his lips as she tried to figure out what he had just said.

"W-What?" She mumbled. "A-are you a model there?" She asked as she tilted her head, as if trying to remeber if she had seen him somewhere before.

"Sometimes..." He shrugged, keeping the small smirk on his lips. He was surprised she hadn´t recognized him... she was a design student and a fan of his father. Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on his face.

"Well... You look like a model..." she admitted.

"I´ll take as a compliment." He smirked back as he leaned his face down to hers, making the young woman blush.

"Since when have you been modelling?" Marinette asked with her eyebrows still furrowed.

"Since I was a teenager..." He answered with his face still near hers. His smirk growing when he saw her eyebrows furrow further. He could see it in her eyes, she was trying to assemble something inside her head, but a piece was missing.

"Since when have you been a fan of Gabriel Agreste?" He asked.

"Since I was a teenager..." Marinette answered quietly.

"Who were you modellling for?" Marinette asked as her eyes nearly squinted shut, making Adrien miss the bright blue of her eyes.

"Mostly my father..." He answered as he shrugged and smirked down at her. A few seconds passed before her eyes shot open. He could see her pupils widened as she roamed his face with her gaze. Her mouth gaped open like a fish. His hand shot up and closed her mouth as his hand craddled her chin. He started chuckling after a minute, Marinette hadn´t said a word, the news had completly shocked her.

Her pale cheeks coloured as her brain somehow registered his laughter, before she buried her face in her hands in embarassment. Adrien pried her hands away from her face still laughing.

"Stop laughing at me! I was interested on the designs ! Not the models!" She laughed as she gently slapped his arm. She was mortified for not having recognized her idol´s son.

"What´s got you two laughing?" Kim asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." Adrien and Marinette answered at the same time, making the others chuckle.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> I hope this chapter made you smile, like it did to me. 
> 
> Eat chocolate!


	4. Chapter 4

After finishing the entrée, the hosts excused themselves from the table. Alya and Nino went inside then ktichen to prepare the main course. They had kept things simple, since they weren´t the best cooks. It didnt bother anybody that they weren´t a high class five-meal course, because they just wanted to hang out with the old school group once again. Everybody helped the two hosts as much as they could, but since the kitchen was so small it was quite difficult to fit a horde of young men and women there, so they took turns in helping them.

Adrien was happy he got to spent time with everyone here. He didn´t often get the chance to do what he actually wanted, so he was delighted to be hanging out with people he actually liked.

Marinette helped Alya present the plates and distribute them to everybody, before sitting down once again to enjoy a meal wit hthe others. When Adrien saw the huge pile of food on his plate, he instantly thought of his nutritionist, who would surely have a heart attack if he saw what he was about to eat. Well at least Alya had prepared a small salad as well... that seemed healthy, not that he really wanted to eat any, he was getting sick of salas. Kim seemed to be ravenous as he kept eating and eating, Alix had to punch him a few times in the arm, so he would slow down a bit and acknowledge the others around him.

Even if Adrien would have liked to keep talking to Marinette, he knew he shouldnt ignore the other guests. Although he was under the impression that each time he was starting up a conversation with someone else, the person would always somehow try to make Marinette enter their conversation with a question or even a memory from childhood and school. So most of the time, he ended up talking to her. Not that he minded... he felt the need to get to know her. He was curious to know every little thing about her. She was passionate about so many things and she wasnt boring at all and curious about his own life, but not in an intrusive way, like a paparazzi would be. He had had his fair share of boring people he had had to entertain. As dumb as it sounded, she was refreshing! She didnt need to talk about fashion. The moment he learned she was a video game fan, it seemed like kept blinking in bright colours " _She is perfect!_ " inside of his mind, just like the Open signs of some shops.

"Mari! You brought so many desserts that Alya and I cant fit anything else in the fridge anymore!" Nino complained as he came back from the kitchen after the main course.

"Well, if you had cleaned up a bit and rearanged everything correctly, I think it would have been no problem." Marinette teased, knowing her friends werent the most organized persons.

"Yeah, yeah... of course its my fault and not yours." Nino said teasingly.

"You try to say no to my parents! They kept pilling things in my arms and I didnt even get the time to say no! They had prepared everything extra, since I told them I would be coming here for New Years! You know how they are! They are the reason why I was so late! Try to balance so many cakes in your arms and run down down the street." Marinette said as she crossed her arms in fornt of her chest. "And I know you cant complain Nino, there are all your favourites in there!" She said with a smirk.

"Well it´s not complicated to get my favourites when everyting at your parents bakery is my favourite." Nino admitted, making Marinette laughter resonate through the whole room.

"You didn´t even let me peek inside!" Nino complained.

"Stop being a big baby and come in the kitchen to help me Nino. I can´t find all the cheese we bought." Alya shouted from the kitchen.

Nino shot up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen where he disappeared.

"So... your parents are bakers?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, they got it even before they married. It´s quite small, but the best bakery in Paris! Every time I try out something in another bakery, I end up disappointed."

"Where is it?"

"Rue Gotlieb. Maybe Nino brought you or...?"

"No, we never got there. But I will definitly pass by some time!" Adrien promised.

"At least you get to taste a few things from them today." Marinette said with a smile.

"Any recommendation from the daughter of the House?" Adrien asked with a teasing smile.

"Well, I live for the  _tartelettes aux framboises_. But if you want to go for something more simple, the croissants are to die for! The butter and _pâte feuilletée_ melt on your tongue... Mmmhh! It´s simply divine!"

"Did you get to eat many pastries since you were a child then I assume?"

"Yeah... I once stopped eating pastries for two years... I couldnt eat them anymore. In the pastries defence, I had eaten so much of them that I got sick for a whole week." Marinette giggled.

"It´s selfless of you to defend the pastries." Adrien winked with a bright smirk on his face.

"Now I know that I shouldn´t eat them like a glutton, like Kim eats his meals." Marinette admitted, making Adrien laugh at the comparison.

"Alright! Who wants some cheese?" Alya said as she placed a plate of cheese in the middle of the table.

"Mari, do you want some?" Adrien asked as he was streching his arm to get himself a piece of Brie. He unconsciouly restrained himself from taking something that would make is breath smell, not wanting to make Marinette pass out because of his bad breath.

"Yeah, why not? Is there some Brie?" Marinette asked as she tried to take a peak at the plate above all the bootles of wine and water. Adrien cut her a piece, before cutting a piece for him as well. He reached for the bread and gave Marinette a piece of baguette.

"Rose, Adrien do you want some red wine?" Rose refused politly, telling she already had way too much to drink, while Adrien gladly accepted her offer. Today was his cheat day, so he was going to eat as much as he wanted. Marinette carefully filled his and her glass before eating her piece of Brie.

After they had cleaned up the table a bit, hey decided to wait a bit before dessert, since all of their stomachs were already so full. It was already after 22 pm.

While some had started to play with a deck of cards, Marinette got up and went to the ktichen. After cleaning up the kitchen so she could have some free space and washing her hands she started to get her parents sweets, cakes and bûches out of the fridge. She placed them on the counter. One seemed to be missing after she had counted them.

Suddenly, she heard someone enter to kitchen. She turned around to see Adrien with a small large cartoon box in his hands.

"I was looking for it!" Marinette beemed.

"Nino had to put it on the balcony, since they didnt have any space for it in the fridge." Adrien chuckled.

"I don´t know why Alya bought so many things! She always ends up complaining that we didnt eat enough and that she then has to eat everything up before it turns bad." Marinette laughed. As she took a knife to cut the adhesive tape that kept the boxes closed.

Adriens eyes opened in wonder as he saw the multitude of cakes right in front of him. It seemed sureal.

"Adriiieennn. Adrieeeenn!" He suddenly registered Marinette calling him. He turned his head to look at her, only to see a teasing smirk on her face.

"What? I never get to eat much sweets and pastries. Don´t blame me! Blame them!" He said as he pointed an accusing finger at the cakes. " It´s their fault they look so perfect!" He said with with a pout on his face as he crossed with arms on his chest.

Marinette burst out laughing, he looked like a kicked puppy or a child who was trying to blame someone else for his wrong-doings.

"Don´t worry, you will get a piece of each. I promise." She said with a smile. She didn´t know if it was the wine and the mix with his adorable face, but she rose on her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Their cheeks took a lovely hue of pink, before Marinette squeeked and turned around to pick up the pile of small plates and handed them to Adrien.

"Here! Yo-you can put these on the table?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered and couldnt stop gazing at her bluebell eyes. She couldn´t seem to tear her gaze away from him either.

Adrien seemed hyperaware of everything at the moment. He realized how rapidly his heart was beating inside his chest, which when he now thought of it, he been beating more rapidly since he had seen her and been in her presence. The realisation that his body was reacting like this, made his heart race even faster. Before his brain could do anything, he had leaned in and kissed her pink cheekbone, before turning around to set the plates on the table.

He then returned to the kitchen, not aware of Nino and Alya carefully observing him from further away.

Adrien entered the kitchen once again to see Marinette gazing at the cakes. Unconsciouly, he stood closer to her than he had a few minutes ago. Their arms brushed with each breath they took. Adrien soflty rested his gaze on her black hair once again.

"You´re alright?" He asked as she stood still. She looked up to him to see his concerned face.

"Yeah... sorry I was lost in thoughts." She said, putting a stray curl behind her ear. His hand itched to tug at one of her curls and run his hand through her hair. He ran his hand in his own hair instead and clutched at it, forcing himself to think about something else.

"Can I help you with the cakes? I think its time we try them out. I simply cant wait any longer." He said with a smile.

"Can you see if there is a larger plate somewhere. I´m too small to look through them..." Marinette said as she looked at the shelfs that were clearly out of reach for her.

"I could have guessed you couldn´t reach them." Adrien said. She whipped around to see a huge smirk on his face. She simply huffed, crossed her arms above her chest and looked away. Adrien laughed.

"Sorry, I´m just teasing." He said near her ear, making her jump in surprise. Adrien howled in laughter, while Marinette tried to hide her embarassement.

"Come on. Let´s see what our friends are hiding up there." He lifted his arms to open the shelf, making his shirt hike up, leaving Marinette to catch a glimpse of the golden skin of his lower back. Her cheeks dusted in pink and she couldnt help but stare at each centimeter of his exposed skin. She wanted to run her fingers on the skin, wanting to know if the skin was as smooth as it looked. Her cold hands itched to feel the radiating warmth of his back.

She repressed the urge as he turned around and handed her a large plate. She smiled at him innocently as he looked at her pink cheeks curiously. Maybe she wasnt as indifferent to him as he first thought...

Soon enough, Adrien´s belly was filled with so many pieces of cakes and biscuits that he felt content. Marinette giggled as she saw his lazy grin.

"Tell your parents these were the best things I have eaten in my entire life." Adrien said.

"I´ll make sure to pass the message." She laughed remebering Adrien humming loudly to each bite he had taken.

Midnight was nearing and everybody was waiting for the countdown.

Nino had already displayed the flutes and a new bottle of Champagne waiting to be opened.

They had opened the TV so they could see the countdown.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed. While the couple started kissing, Adrien hugged Rose, who was standing next to him. The couples soon parted to hug the others. At last Adrien ended facing Marinette. She lightly blushed under his strong gaze before circling her arms around his shoulders.

"Happy New Year Adrien." She whispered sweetly in his ear, before kissing his cheek. Blushing, he couldnt help but compare that her kiss had been closer to his mouth than before. He blamed the alcohol for misleading him and shook his head to straighten his thoughts.

"Happy New Year Mari!" He whispered in her hair and he hugged her tighter, kissing her hair, before releasing her. He smiled down at her, and took two glases of Champagne for them. The glasses clinked.

After a couple more hours, the group decided to end the party. Eveyone was exhausted and beyond sleepy.

"If you guys want to stay here to sleep on the floor, you can. Nino and I have some sleeping bags if you want."

"We already ordered a taxi for Kim, Alix, Ivan and I." Mylène said reassuringly. The four parted soon afterwards.

Adrien and Marinette were cleaning the dinning table a bit.

"Mari, are you taking a taxi? You can sleep on the couch if you want?" Alya asked.

"No, you know I nearly live next door. I´ll simply walk home."

"You know I don´t really like you wandering around at night." Alya complained.

"Where do you live?" Adrien asked.

"Halfway to the Eiffel Tower if you go from here." Marinette explained as sorted out the empty bottles.

"Well it´s on my way home... I can walk with you if you want?" Adrien asked.

"Alright if nobody wants to stay... but you stop cleaning up! And leave now! I don´t want either of you on the streets after half three!" Alya said. She ushered them into the hallway, before leaving to go get the coats.

"She´s single by the way. Thank me later." Nino whispered in his ear, while the girls were hugging.

Nino and Alya hugged them, before they kicked a blushing and flustered Adrien with Marinette out of their apartment.

Marinette and Adrien started walking outside in silence, enjoying the cold bitting their cheeks and nose. Sometimes they would cross the paths of younger peoole who were still celebrating outside or police cars doing patrols late in the night.

"It was really nice to finally get to meet you. I thought we would never meet since one of us was always out of town..." Marinette said sheepishly.

Adrien looked at her sideways, she kept glancing straight forward, too shy to turn her head. He saw her shudder as the wind started picking up outside.

"You´re alright?"

"Yeah... though next year I´m not wearing a dress, my legs are starting to freeze." She admitted with a small smile. She rubbed her head together, before blowing on them, trying to warm her freezing hands up. Without thinking Adrien took her left hand and buried their hands inside of his warm pocket. She squeezed his hand in a silent thanks. Unconsciously the leaned further towrds each other, all the while walking quietly through the empty large streets.

"My apartment is in the next building." She said. Adrien simply nodded.

He heard her fiddle with her keys in her pocket, the moment she let go of his hand he felt like taking it back immeditaly, but restrained himself from doing so.

She approached the door of the building, before turning around to see Adrien. His blond bangs appeared white under the dimmed lights off the streets, the wind was blowing his bangs in every direction. She felt the urge to run her hand in his hair, something she had already wanted to do the whole evening.

"So this is my stop..." Marinette attempted to start. Adrien took a sudden step forward, diminishing the distance between them. Their chests were brushing against one another with each breath they took. Adrien gazed down to see Marinette´s eyes. Her pupils were blown, he didn´t know if it was of the darkness or because of something else. If he didn´t do this, he knew he would regret it... or maybe his slightly drunk brain was giving him false signals.

His head dipped a little lower. Their breaths now fogging in the air together. Adrien seemed hyperaware of everything, her soft gasp, the wind blowing around them, the street lights flickering behind him, casting shadows on her face, but he could still see her bluebell eyes, looking up at him, before her gaze lowered to his lips.

Taking his chances, Adrien leaned down and finally pressed his lips to hers. His warm hands craddled her cold, round cheeks, while her hands buried themselves in his hair, before drifting down to take hold on the back of his neck. Her cold hands made him shiver all over, though there probably weren´t the only reason why.

He heard her sigh softly, before pressing her lips more firmly against his, his fingers curling around the hair at the back of his neck.

Out of breath, he slowly pulled away, leaving mere centimeters between their faces. When he finally openend his eyes, he was greeted with her bright smile.

Adrien mentally added a resolution to his list:

4) Definitly ask Marinette out on a date before the end of next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So here you have the last chapter about the day how they first met :)  
> I hope you are happy with the ending. I thought it was a good ending!  
> Tell me what you thought about it! I am always looking forward to your opinions! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Eat chocolate!


	5. Epilogue

"Thank God you married Adrien, Marinette!" Nino exclaimed as he closed the door behind them, while Adrien helped his wife shrug off her large winter coat.

"I know I´m a very lucky girl, Nino." Marinette said with a bright smile.

"Marriage surely changes you! At least now you are never as late as before. " Nino teased. Marinette groaned, whereas Adrien bit his tongue so he wouldn´t start laughing along with his friend, altough he sent his best-friend a look above his wife´s shoulder as if saying " _Nice one_!".

"Where is Alya? At least she may be happy to see me and won´t tease me for being on time." Marinette marched up to the kitchen.

"Come on Mar! I was kidding! Come give Nino a hug!" She heard Nino yell from the hallway.

Her red dress swished along her long milky legs with each of her steps. She knocked on the kitchen door before entering.

"Mari! I missed you so much!" Alya said as she rushed to her friend´s side and crushed her bones as she hugged her.

"I saw you right before Christmas!" Marinette teased as she hugged her friend closer.

"I know, but we don´t see each other nearly enough. Are you feeling better? Adrien told us, you didn´t feel so well after Christmas." Alya asked concerned.

"Yeah... I probably ate too much once again at my parents." Marinette said. She had fallen sick right after Christams a number of times, usually she felt better a day or two later.

"I think I would get sick too if I spent Christmas at your parents." Alya laughed. "Though I don´t think I would regret being sick afterwards! Their cooking is just too good!" Alya admitted making her friend laugh.

Suddenly Marinette felt someone embrace her from behind, hugging her and Alya closer.

"Mari! You ignored me!" Nino complained.

"Well you were being mean!" Marinette retorted.

"Nino! What did you say to Marinette?"

"That she was always on time now since she has been with Adrien." Nino mumbled quietly. Marinette felt Alya slap the back of Nino´s head.

"Aiiieee!"

"Group hug and I´m not invited?" Adrien asked as he leaned against the kitchen door.

"No! Mari´s mine Agreste!" Alya said hugging her closer, while Nino let the two go.

"Give me my wife back!" Adrien said getting closer with a pout on his face. Alya forced Mari to take a few steps back. Marinette shoot a mischievious look to her husband above her friend´s shoulder.

Suddenly the door bell rang, making Alya let go of Marinette and Nino went to the front door. Marinette was instantly wrapped up in Adriens´ arms. He snuggled up to her, not that she comlained, before kissing her hair.

Kissing his cheek, Marinette squeezed out of his strong arms to welcome the guests.

This year everybody had been able to come to Alya´s and Nino´s New Years Gathering.

Like each year before, once everyone was seated on the small sofas or a chair or simply standing, Nino took out a bottle of Champagne, opened it with a pop, earning himself an applause from everyone, but Alya. She prefered to slap his arm, as Nino started bowing dramatically in front of his audience.

"Mari! Since we know this is your favourite! You get the first flute!" Nino said with a knowing smile. Marinette looked at Adrien, who had been talking to Ivan and Mylène on the other side of the room. He silently nodded at her with a small smile. She knew he only wanted to smile wider, but restrained himself from doing so for now.

"Maybe next year Nino..." Marinette said with a blush, knowing now the news were out.

Marinette´s gaze drifted to her best-friend´s face. Alya´s jaw hung wide open, her eyes wide as saucers. Suddenly Alya bounded across the sofas from the sofas to her, before crushing her friend in a hug once again. Alya´s scream nearly pierced her ears.

"Adrien man! I talked to you yesterday and you said nothing!" Nino complained as he slapped his best-friend´s shoulder. "Not cool!" He said with a betrayed face, before crushing his friend in a hug and patted him on the back. "Congrats Adrien. I know I shouldn´t be surprised, but still I somehow wasn´t expecting that on until a bit later." Nino thought out loud.

Rose was squeeling, before she joined Alya to hug her friend.

Once the hugs were over, everybody saw Alix smirking at Kim. Kim, scowl on his face, was crossing his arms above his chest and refused to look at the pink-haired woman seated next to him.

"Come on! You know you lost! Admit it!" Alix teased.

"It´s not fair! Had she announced it four hours later! I would have won!" Kim complained. Everybody looked at them curiously.

"Why did you two bet about?" Mylène asked, making Alix laugh.

"We bet when Marinette would announce she was pregnant. Kim said next year, but I said it would be this year." Alix said, snickering loudly, while Kim huffed.

"Why didn´t you wait a few more hours Mari?! Couldn´t you have Adrien drink all of your stuff, before announcing it?" Kim said looking defeated and sad he had lost the bet. Everyone in the room laughed, but Kim.

"I was so close to winning." Kim whined.

"Stop trying to look for excuses, you weren´t close, because I won." Alix said.

Everyone sat down at the dinning table after the apperitif. Marinette took a strategic spot next to Adrien.

"Wait! That´s why you said it wasn´t a good idea if I tried something with raw fish, when I asked you last week? And you didn´t have the flu I guess..." Alya said slowly as she narrowed her eyes at her friend, whereas Marinette´s smirk grew wider. Her friend could have easily figured out she was pregnant, behind the lame excuse that maybe people didn´t like raw fish.

Adrien laughed as he kissed his wife´s cheek. He took the salmon off her plate for the  _entrée,_ leaving Marinette with only the small salad on the side. She didn´t complain though.

Chatter and laughter filled the small apartment.

Like every year, Marinette had brought the dessert.

"So, when is Little Agreste due?" Alya asked after she had ushered Adrien out of his seat to sit next to her best-friend.

"The OB said June." Marinette answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes, but not Adrien´s dad. We are invited for dinner in two days, so Adrien was hoping to tell him then. We have no idea how he is going to react." Marinette chuckled quietly as she eyed Adrien from her seat.

"I´m so happy for you two." She said hugging her friend, before dashing to the kitchen to prepare the Champagne they would open in a few minutes once midnight would strike.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 ... - HAPPY NEW YEAR" Everyone screamed, before a group hug formed.

Nino opened the bottle, before filling the flutes, whereas Alya handed one to each of her guest. Glasses clinked inside the whole room.

"To the new guest who is going to party with us next year!" Kim said as he raised his glass, throwing his arm on Ivan´s shoulders.

Adrien walked up to Marinette, kissing her hair and hugging her close. Even if she had told the news a couple of months ago, he had been as giddy as the first day he knew. She could feel him grin as he nuzzled his nose in her hair. She wrapped her arms around her husband, and couldn´t help but grin herself.

Adrien sighed happily in her hair. His life hadn´t felt this perfect. He remembered the day he first met Marinette three years ago. Today she was bearing their child. He rememebred how his heart had sped up when he had kissed her for the first time and everytime she was close by or when he was simply thinking about her. He could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest with his wife in his arms and sighed contently.

He only had a few resolutions for this new year:

1) Treat his wife like the Goddess she is and spoil her.

2) Spent as much time as he could with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I hope you liked this small story around New Year´s. I simply couldn´t leave you without an epilogue! :D I thought about it when I was writing the last chapter and wanted to keep it a surprise :)
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this story! :)  
> Thank you for reading and all of your nice comments! :)
> 
> Happy New Year to you all!  
> Eat chocolate!  
> Chocolateflower

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this will be a small stort about New Years. I hope you liked the first chapter :) I think this is going to be three to four chapters max.  
> Sorry for not having updated any of my stories. I´ll try to next week. It was so relaxing to not be on a computer for a whole week. Seriously I can only recommend it!
> 
> Eat chocolate!


End file.
